1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection apparatus configured to eject liquid from ejection openings.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known an ink-jet head configured to eject ink droplets from a plurality of ejection openings and having a circulation passage formed therein for circulating the ink between an ink tank and ink channels of the ink-jet head, the ink-jet head being configured to remove air bubbles and foreign matters remaining in ink channels by feeding the ink in the ink tank to the ink channels at a specific pressure by a pump to circulate the ink in the circulation passage.